


Blissful.

by solkwannie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Dom!Jeonghan, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Leashes, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Power Dynamics, Rimming, Smut, Switching, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, fuck gender roles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solkwannie/pseuds/solkwannie
Summary: Seungcheol can't help but wonder how the sex between Joshua and Jeonghan is like. Is it, possibly, something in between? Jisoo is a sweet lover, while Jeonghan is a more passionate one.He pictures a threesome in his head more often than not… but for some reason, it just hasn't happened yet. It seemed absurd, they all had been dating for months now, but they never talked about having sex all three, at the same time. He knows it's bound to happen— so he waits.But he most definitely did not imagine that when it finally happened, things would go like they did.





	Blissful.

**Author's Note:**

> please read the tags and don't come yelling @ me you have been WARNED
> 
> we have here, pretty much, a whipped Seungcheol being bossed around by the lil shits he has as boyfriends
> 
> sub top!cheol, dom!top jeonghan and subby switch joshua

Realizing you love two different people can be complicated.

 

Realizing the two people you are in love with are dating each other makes things even more complicated.

 

Finding out those two people happen to also be in love with you is pure bliss. Confusing for sure, but after days of conversation, setting boundaries and experimentation… blissful, indeed.

 

“Do you want to eat out today?” Jeonghan sits on Joshua's lap while he was cuddling with Seungcheol on the couch, resting his legs on the rapper and wrapping his arms around Joshua's neck, “I'm craving meat.”

 

While it was phrased like a question, the other two know perfectly that it's more of a statement.

 

Joshua nuzzles Seungcheol shoulder as he glances up at him, “Guess I won't have to cook?”

 

Seungcheol hums, squeezing Jeonghan's legs gently, massaging them since they were right there. “Maybe if you put pants on, we can go.” He chuckles, teasingly pinching the boy's naked skin.

 

Jeonghan rolls his eyes and flexes his leg so that he can dig his heel in Seungcheol's thigh, “Well, of course. But I wasn't going to wear pants without even knowing if we were going.”

 

Joshua laughs, squeezing him in his arms, “Because wearing pants is so, so terrible.” This time he leans in to kiss Jeonghan, letting it linger for a few seconds before returns to his spot again Seungcheol's shoulder.

 

The half naked vocalist looks at them both intermittently, and then he grins, “So, which one of my boyfriends is going to buy my food?”

 

Seungcheol sighs, defeated, “And here I thought you were inviting us.”

 

The American laughed, “He _is_ inviting us... to pay for him.”

 

Jeonghan nods, “I'm offering you two the privilege of taking me out on a date and feeding me. Sounds like a pretty good deal to me.”

 

With another exaggerated sigh, Seungcheol leans in to cup Jeonghan's face, stealing a kiss and then patting his legs off his lap with a bright smile on his lips, “Let's go. I'll treat you both.”

 

Jeonghan moves and walks to his room to get dressed, waving at the other two as he glances at them over his shoulder.

 

_Blissful._

 

“Come sleep with me.”

 

“Are you seriously calling me when we're rooms away?”

 

“I am too sleepy to get up, so yes. Come spoon me and scratch my head, it hurts a bit…”

 

Seungcheol ends the call and goes straight to Jeonghan's room, slipping out if the dorm and to the next one, quickly finding his boyfriend's door. He didn't mind being called on the phone just for this, on the contrary. Besides, he'd rather sleep with him and Joshua every single day if he could.

 

He figures that they could, if they talk about it.

 

He enter the room and smiles at the other, but it was dark and maybe he wouldn't really notice. He quietly pads to his bed and sneaks into it from behind, wrapping his arms around the man's frame, leaning into his neck and breathing him in. He adored Jeonghan's scent, it was too obvious.

 

Jeonghan snuggled against him and closed his eyes, hands moving to his boyfriend's to have him wrap them tightly around him, lacing their fingers, “Always sniffing me— you're like a puppy.” He was smiling and it was noticeable in his voice, even being tired.

 

Seungcheol chuckled, taking one more deep breath and then gently taking one hand away from his boyfriend, just so he can actually scratch his head. “You always smell so good.” He praises in a soft voice, not wanting to disturb him.

 

“Do I?” He muttered quietly, letting out a soft hum of pleasure when the other gently runs his fingers through his head.

 

“Always.” He whispers this time, kissing the tip of his boyfriend's head and continuing moving his fingers, now massaging in a circular motion.

 

Jeonghan remains quiet after that, only sighing and moaning with how good and relaxing the other's touch was. It was obvious he was going to fall asleep soon. “I love you.” He murmurs, turning his head slightly in the other's direction.

 

The rapper smiled to himself, leaning over and kissing him on the lips for a few seconds. When he pulls back, he's smiling again, “I love you too.”

 

_Blissful._

 

“Seungcheol-ah, come on! The movie starts in less than five minutes!”

 

Seungcheol’s hands are full: iced coffee in one hand, popcorn in the other, pressed tightly against his chest to avoid dropping it.

 

Joshua holds a cup with iced coffee himself, and a couple of chocolate bars in the other. He’s tapping his feet on the floor, awaiting for Seungcheol to follow and catch up.

 

Seungcheol quickly makes his way to his side, leaning close to the other, “Can you adjust my mask?”

 

Joshua nods, and with the same hand that is holding the chocolate, he adjusted the fabric behind his ear as it was about to fall, and when he was sure it looked okay, he smiles at him (his own mask hides it, but it’s still noticeable in his eyes) and he takes the lead again, pushing the door open for his boyfriend. They go to their seats all the way to the back of the room, and after setting their things aside, they hold hands.

 

It’s a shame they can’t kiss since they’re in public, but the soft strokes of Jisoo’s thumb across the back of his hand are soothing enough. He glances at him and their gazes meet, and, lowering the masks in the darkness of the room, they simply smile at one another.

 

_Blissful._

 

Seungcheol glances down at the gorgeous man under him— and for a second he forgets he's balls deep into him. He can see Joshua's confused expression as he comes down to the real world, he had stopped moving. He grins at him and continues, leaning down to kiss his _boyfriend_. He feels the other kiss him back and smile as well, and as their teeth clash accidentally, they break the kiss and start giggling.

 

_Blissful._

 

With Jeonghan, things seem to always get rough. Perhaps it's just that the other is a lot less inhibited and doesn't hesitate on laying out his desires; and Seungcheol finds himself wanting to fulfill every single wish and request. No matter how kinky it gets, however, they always end up cuddling and kissing each other, telling one another how in love they are.

 

Seungcheol holds Jeonghan's wrists and checks for marks were the cuffs were, sweetly kissing them as he stares up at him.

 

_Blissful._

 

Seungcheol can't help but wonder how the sex between Joshua and Jeonghan is like. Is it, possibly, something in between? Jisoo is a sweet lover, while Jeonghan is a more passionate one. And himself? He would place himself in the middle: he likes being in control, he adores being in control like he is with Joshua, but he gets as turned on as one can be when Jeonghan tells him what to do and rides him until he's satiated.

 

He pictures a threesome in his head more often than not… but for some reason, it just hasn't happened yet. It seemed absurd, they all had been dating for months now, but they never talked about having sex all three, at the same time. He knows it's bound to happen— so he waits.

 

In Seungcheol fantasies, things usually involve Joshua and Jeonghan sharing his dick in a blowjob, looking up at him like the pretty boys they both are. It follows with him fucking either of them, while the other gets a blowjob from the one in the receiving end.

 

In others, he simply fucks each other separately. He's also pictured Jeonghan putting a toy into Joshua while being fucked by him. His imagination is very vivid, nothing to be ashamed off, right?

 

But he most definitely did not imagine that when it finally happened, things would go like they did.

 

It started out with them both walking into his room. The fact Jeonghan could not stop smiling and Joshua seemed nervous should have told him something, but it didn't. He wasn't exactly the most perceptive boyfriend, as to say. They all had cuddle together, obviously, so he figured that was why they were here. But when they insisted that they went to Jisoo's room he should have at least started to suspect something. Jisoo's room was mainly were any combination of them had sex, because he didn't have a roommate and fucking in a top bunk was harder than it seemed. Jeonghan doesn't have a roommate, either, but usually, Joshua's room is neat and close to Seungcheol's. It was the most convenient one, or so they had decided.

 

The door closed and Jeonghan told Jisoo to lock it, to which he immediately obeyed. Another sign that Seungcheol could have read to at least picture what would happen. But he didn't.

 

It's only when Jeonghan smirks and tells Jisoo to “get the stuff” that his thoughts start going in the right direction, and he confirms he isn't wrong when Joshua pulls a red collar and a leash out of the bottom drawer. Joshua walks in his direction as he sits on bed, and he gulped. Was he going to ask Seungcheol to put that on him? Is this how things happened between them— did Jeonghan make Jisoo wear a leash? Holy shit.

 

Joshua smiles and sits down on his lap, and Seungcheol stares at him, hands going around his waist to hold him. He tilts his head upwards, leaning in to peck the singer's lips, “What is it, baby? Want me to put that on you?”

 

He hears Jeonghan laughing across the room.

 

Joshua glances at the side for a moment, then shakes his head, “It's not for me, Cheolie.” He bites his bottom lip, and Jeonghan walks closer.

 

“We wanted to put it on you, babe.” Jeonghan places a hand on Seungcheol’s neck, nails barely dragging across the skin, “If you will let us.”

 

Seungcheol has to swallow again and he feels like digging himself a grave because there was no way he was going to survive tonight. He has a lot of questions and his mind is going everywhere, but all he does is nod.

 

Joshua smirks— and Seungcheol had never seen him do it like that. It was almost evil and it sends chills down his entire body. He closes his eyes as he feels his soft hands securing the collar around his neck, and then clipping the leash in place. He opens his eyes when he feels a soft tug on it, and he sees Jeonghan getting close to whisper in his ear.

 

“Play with us, Cheol.” Jeonghan presses a silent kiss against the shell, then nips on the lobe.

 

Joshua leans in too, kissing his neck. He presses soft, wet kisses up to his jaw, tugging at the leash once again, “You have to listen to Hannie, baby.”

 

If it were physically possible for a dick to spontaneously explode, Seungcheol would be in serious trouble. He had never heard Joshua talk to him like that, but he loved it. And Jeonghan— well, it wasn't as surprising, but it still made his cock twitch.

 

Jeonghan’s voice suddenly softens, whispering to him in a more serious note, “Use our safe word if we go too hard on you, love.” Seungcheol looks at him and nods. He doubts he will need it, but the fact that he was reminded of it already has him hardening further, wondering how far their plans went.

 

“Joshuji, take off his shirt, will you, love?” Jeonghan commands as he backs off Seungcheol, watching as his boyfriend followed the order given. Then, he stands behind Joshua, doing the exact same for him. Seungcheol moved his hands to the man's abdomen, but the leash is tugged a bit more harshly, by Joshua himself.

 

He doesn't even need a verbal warning to know what that was for.

 

“He didn't tell you you could touch.” Jisoo says softly, and Jeonghan hums in approval.

 

“Cheolie, if you don't listen carefully to me, we are going to make this really hard for you, do you understand?” Jeonghan's voice is sweet, so contradictory to the words coming out of his mouth.

 

Seungcheol nods his head yet again.

 

“Talk to me when I ask you something.” Jeonghan says more sternly, moving a hand to his chin and forcing him to look at him.

 

Seungcheol does, of course, “Yes, Jeonghan.”

 

Jeonghan smiles, leaning in to press a peck to his lips, “Good boy. You deserve a treat.” He grins, but instead of doing anything to Seungcheol, he leans in and kisses Joshua. He gets on bed for it, sitting on his knees as he wraps an arm around the other's neck.

 

It's a heated kiss, tongue and all, and Joshua moans quietly. As expected, Seungcheol watched intently, feeling his cock grow fully erect in a matter of seconds. It was really, really hot to watch Jeonghan shove his tongue down Joshua's mouth, and even hotter to hear the other's strained moans and see (and feel him) squirming on his lap.

 

The kiss ends but Jeonghan hasn't had enough, so he starts kissing down Joshua's neck, slow and hot and dragging his teeth on the delicate skin. Joshua stares at Seungcheol, giving him a tiny smile before his lips part to moan yet again. The rapper can hear that Jeonghan was sucking onto the skin and the wet sounds keep him trying to see, as much as possible, anyway. When Jeonghan backed away, the red marks were visible for him and so, he smiles.

 

Jisoo glanced at Jeonghan as if asking for permission, to which the other nods. He has no idea of how Jeonghan even knew what Jisoo wanted, but he can only guess that they had talked about it or that they simply knew each other so well that it didn't matter what it was exactly. Jisoo then lifts himself up, starting to slide his pants off.

 

Seungcheol ogled at him, realizing that his boyfriend wasn’t wearing his regular underwear. Yet again, he fears for his own safety, realizing it was nothing less than lace panties.

 

Jeonghan watched him react with an amused smile, placing a hand on Joshua's ass, groping one of the round cheeks, “Joshuji, why don't you show Cheolie how pretty you look?”

 

The other silently stood up, backing away from Seungcheol and turning around slowly now that he was wearing nothing but the pink, lacy underwear that barely covered anything. The tip of his erect cock was sticking out, even. Seungcheol feels his body burning in a way that he doesn't think he has felt before— he isn't unfamiliar to the sight, but he had only seen it in Jeonghan. It makes him wonder if he would also be wearing that.

 

Jeonghan rubs his own clothed erection against Joshua's backside, letting the bulge press firmly against him, grinning when he whimpered and rolled his hips back. They were showing this from the side to Seungcheol, far enough from him that he couldn't reach them with his hands, the leash hanging to the floor.

 

With Jeonghan still being fully dressed, it somehow looked hotter, the contrast with the other vocalist that was exposed like this. He sees Joshua's hand go to his own ass, spreading the cheeks a bit and lifting his hips towards Jeonghan, shamelessly rubbing against him and moaning in the process. They lock gazes and Seungcheol licks his lips, uncomfortably wiggling on the bed.

 

Joshua seemed to pity him, because he reaches for Jeonghan's hand and squeezes it, “Hannie, let's… let him take off his pants, he's behaving.”

 

Jeonghan hummed, then nodded towards Seungcheol, “Go ahead.”

 

The rapper does as told, relieved, sighing as his cock gets slightly more space. He sits back down, unsure of what he was supposed to do now. He watched the singer take off his shirt and approach him with a smile still on his face.

 

Jeonghan chews on his bottom lip as he grabs the other's cock, loosely, palm rubbing against the underside, his other hand toying with the leash, tugging a few times. “Tell me, Cheolie,” He whispers, soft, “Ever gotten your ass eaten?” He grins against Seungcheol's neck, nipping on it a few times as he kept the light pressure against the other’s dick.

 

“No…” He swallowed. He wasn't against bottoming, he just hadn't tried. He still can't know what exactly the plan is, but he knows that he would probably like anything the other two do to him.

 

“Would you like to?” He backs away to look at his face, as if studying his reaction. In the meantime, he's already tugging the rapper's underwear down and off his body.

 

Seungcheol feels his face so hot again that he's sure it must be bright red, “Y-Yeah…”

 

Jeonghan smirks, and gestures Joshua to come closer, “Joshuji is so, so good at that.” He licks his lips, setting his hands on Seungcheol's thighs, tugging him to the edge of the bed and making him fall back on bed on the process. This way, he could have him lying down onto his back, but with his hole perfectly exposed. Right after, he takes off his own pants, under the eyes of both his boyfriends.

 

Indeed, Jeonghan was wearing lace too. It was the same color than Joshua's, and it was clinging to his skin so prettily, matching perfectly the soft looking thighs.

 

Joshua kneels in front of the rapper, sneaking between his legs and making him wrap them around his shoulders. Seungcheol's thighs are so thick and strong, and Joshua wonders why he never thought of having him like this. He starts kissing them, fingertips rubbing against the soft, pale skin, squeezing a bit in the process.

 

The rapper takes a deep breath, muscles tensing up with the ticklish sensation of the fluttering kisses. He feels Joshua's nose nuzzling against his inner thighs, so close to his crotch. He realizes his cheeks are being spread open and then there’s the first lick, and he squirms. He tries not to make any noise, at least not yet, so currently, all the other two boys get is to hear his breathing pace picking up.

 

Joshua laps his tongue over the whole quite a few times, and only when he deems it nicely wet, he pushes the tip inside. He hears Seungcheol groan, and he smiles. He hummed as he started pushing his tongue in and out, slowly, getting him get used to it, rubbing against the rim to stretch him as much as possible. He feels the others thighs tightening around him, enough so that he feels his breathing being restricted— but it's never for long enough so that he would asphyxiate. It just made it a lot hotter.

 

When the first moan is finally spilled, Jeonghan gathers a couple of pillows, setting them under his boyfriend's head and part of his upper back so that he wasn't lying flat on the bed. The leader thought that it was only so he could watch what Joshua was doing to him, but when the other climbs on top, he realizes that was far from being the purpose. He kept moaning in a low volume, a few gasps in between when the feeling was particularly good.

 

Jeonghan grins, cupping the other's cheek and stroking it softly, “You look so pretty, moaning like this for us, Cheolie.” He slides the panties down, just enough to get his cock out, holding it with his hand so that he can angle it in the direction of the other's mouth. “If you keep behaving this well, you'll even get to fuck us, baby.”

 

“Thank you, Han.” He licks his lips, staring at the other’s cock that was so close to him. He sees him roll his hips forward, so he parts his lips, soon feeling the tip pushing inside. He licks across it, around the head, sucking him in further.

 

“That's it, baby…” He praises, patting Seungcheol's cheek, “Get it nicely wet because I'm going to fuck your mouth.” He warns, moving both hands to the other's hair to grasp onto it, firmly, angling him so that his cock will easily slide further in and towards his throat.

 

Seungcheol stares up at him. It wouldn't be the first time they do this, but it was always so unbelievably hot. He takes his time, licking and sucking and rubbing with his tongue. He backs away a bit, then opens his mouth, tongue sitting flat in his mouth. He just stares at him, and Jeonghan seems to get the message.

 

He thrusts in slowly, only pushing about half of his length in, before pulling back again. He goes in like this for a bit, making sure Seungcheol could handle it, and when he feels more confident, he starts being rougher, rolling his hips back and forth, tip of his cock hitting the back of his throat over and over, moaning at the feel of the hot, wet mouth of the other around him.

 

“Fuck, fuck… Cheolie, baby, you're so good, so so good to me.” He praises, tugging at his hair a bit harder, glancing over his shoulder only to confirm Joshua is still tongue fucking him. He looks back at Seungcheol's flushed face, letting out a few more moans of his own— both at the sight of the man with his mouth full and red lips, and at the feel of him around him and the vibrations each time he moaned around his cock. Whatever Joshua is doing, Jeonghan is grateful.

 

Suddenly, Seungcheol tensed up and choked slightly into the other's cock, gasping for air as he couldn't help a loud strained moan. Joshua had moved upwards and was sucking onto his balls. But more than that, he had pushed a finger in. The boy's hands were soft and delicate, enough so that even if there wasn't any lube being used, a properly wet finger didn't cause any discomfort.

 

Jeonghan seemed to catch up on this, and pulled back to let him breathe. But, of course, it's only for a few seconds, quickly going back to push himself all the way in, “Swallow, babe. Don't want you to choke again, just swallow.” He knew that with all the spit he had to be producing, he probably was choking on that more than anything, “That's— fuck, yes, like that…” Seungcheol was complying and swallowing around him, which felt really good on its own. “You learn so fast, baby.”

 

Seungcheol just whined: it was all too much. The finger inside him, rolling and brushing his prostate, the lips and tongue on his balls, Jeonghan's cock and his words, and that damned way he stares into his eyes.

 

“Baby…” Jeonghan whispers, starting to move his hips in a faster, messy way, “I'm getting close, I'm so close…” He pushes the rapper's hair back, tugging at it from behind to keep his face uncovered, “I'm gonna come in your mouth.” He warns, chewing on his bottom lip and letting out a chuckle, “Try not to spill too much.”

 

Seungcheol nods and starts sucking again, every time he had the tip on his tongue. He can taste the precum more and more, and when Jeonghan finally comes after another good minute, his eyes fall closed and he pulled back as much as he can, feeling the hot spurts of cum in his tongue. He swallowed and wiped his mouth afterwards, staring at him with parted lips, trying to catch his breath.

 

Jeonghan stares back, lidded eyes, a smirk of pure satisfaction plastered on his pretty face. He pats the other's cheek one more time, “Good boy.”

 

He lazily moves off him and sat down on the bed, adjusting his panties. He touches Joshua's shoulder to grab his attention, and Joshua pulls back from the other’s hole— he had returned there at some point and now it was his hands that were massaging the sack.

 

Joshua looks up at him with a smile of his own, “Hannie?”

 

“Come up here. I want you to get the attention you deserve, my angel.” He caresses his boyfriend's cheek, signaling him to get up.

 

Joshua does and goes straight for a kiss with Jeonghan, rubbing his thighs together because he was too turned on by now, and there was a very noticeable wet patch in his panties.

 

Jeonghan complies and kisses him, but after awhile he pulls back, patting his ass once again, “Lie down.” He murmurs against his lips before walking away to grab the lube. He poured enough in his fingers, and then moved to spread the other vocalist legs. He glances at Seungcheol that was now sitting up, and then focuses on Joshua's face as he pushes a finger inside, moving the panties aside instead of removing them. Joshua whimpered, head turning to the side, looking at Seungcheol. He smiles at him, hips moving against Jeonghan's hand, who quickly added in a second finger.

 

The leader can't hold back with this sight, so he leans in to kiss Jisoo, lips moving against his slowly, tasting himself in his tongue— and he's sure Joshua can taste Jeonghan.

 

It takes a couple of minutes, but soon Jeonghan deems the boy ready, and so, he shifts in bed and pours more lube in his hand, grabbing Seungcheol's cock this time. He coats it with the gel, stroking him slowly but firmly, smirking at how the other groaned.

 

When he's done, he harshly tugs at the leash, “Sit up.” He gets off the bed so they can move freely, “I want you to fuck Jisoo like you do when I'm not here. Show me how good you treat our baby.”

 

Joshua feels his cheeks burning. Sure, he knew this was going to happen, but still, he was right there, listening to Jeonghan talking in such a way. And he was about to become the center of attention at least for now.

 

Seungcheol nodded, “I'm gonna fuck him good.” He pecks Jisoo's lips once more as he adjusted himself between his legs, making him wrap them around his waist. “Ready, baby?” He asks and Jisoo nods. He holds his dick in place after carefully pushing the panties so that they'd be out of the way, and starts pushing in, going all the way in. He waits, however, backing away after a few seconds.

 

Joshua's eyes are closed as he breathes heavily, slowly getting used to the intrusion. He opens them when Seungcheol started moving in a slow pace, and he reaches for the leash, gripping it tightly in his hands, “You look— you look so good with this on, _fuck_.” The curse comes in English, loud and clear. It's not unusual, it seems like every time Joshua loses his mind, he ends up talking in his mother language.

 

It takes the leader aback, but he hums, starting to move a bit faster. He doesn't know what to say, at least not at first. But when he does, he whines it out, “I'm your pet. Just want to— make you feel good.”

 

Joshua glances at Jeonghan with a smile that is quickly brushed away with the thrust that came next and had him moaning, “Y-yes! Our cute pet. _So cute_ .” He tugs again, “ _More_. Give me more, Cheolie.”  

 

Jeonghan watched from the side, very slowly rolling his hips so that his bulge could rub against the tight panties. He was, very slowly, starting to get hard again. He was amused with what was going on: Joshua seemed to have lost any shame he had left, and Seungcheol was starting to break to the point of basically begging to be degraded.

 

“Come on, Cheolie. Go faster. Can't you make him scream?” He taunts, “Be a good pet.”

 

Seungcheol feels like his head is going to explode. He isn't thinking much now, but he knows that he was loving this talk. Far more than he could have expected. He does as told and starts moving his hips with more strength, slow, calculated thrusts. He aims for Joshua's prostate (as if he could really, actually aim) and when he finds an angle that has the other whining repeatedly and scratching at his shoulders, he keeps it up.

 

Joshua feels up in the clouds as he tugged the leash, high pitched moans filling the room with every movement of the other. He sees Jeonghan coming closer and his eyes close for a moment— and when he opens them again, he sees him leaning over him to start kissing at his nipples, licking and playing with them as he stares into his eyes. He starts moaning more constantly, being really sensitive there, as if the other's big cock filling him wasn't enough.

 

Seungcheol bites his bottom lip, and he is almost scared to talk, but he does, “Need to come, Hannie…”

 

Jeonghan pulls back, chuckling, “Seriously?” He glances at him, then back at Joshua, “I don't think he's had enough.” But Jeonghan knows that keeping him from coming wasn't actually going to work, so he decided to be nice for once, already thinking of what to do next. “You can come, Cheolie. I'll take care of Joshuji.”

 

Joshua was feeling really, really good, but he definitely wasn't there just yet. Maybe if they had started to touch his cock he could come soon enough, but it seemed like that wasn't in Jeonghan's plans. He just wrapped his arms tighter around Seungcheol's arms, pretty eyes locked on his, “Fill me up, _baby_.”

 

Seungcheol takes a deep breath, and after two, three more thrusts, he releases inside the other. He lets out a long, whiny moan as he did so, hands squeezing the other's thighs firmly and eyes falling closed.

 

After it ends, he slowly glances at Joshua, then at Jeonghan, who was stroking his own cock with what he assumes was lube.

 

“Move.” Jeonghan slaps one of Seungcheol's hands, and as the other did as told, he moves in front of Joshua, smiling as he spreads his legs and sees a bit of cum dripping out, “Turn around, my love.”

 

Seungcheol sits on the edge of the bed to watch. Finally. Finally, he would see his boyfriends fucking. The setting and mood was very off from how it would usually be, he guesses, but it was so _so_ hot and he doesn't mind it.

 

“Like this, Han?” Joshua positioned himself on all fours, but after _cutely_ looking back at him, he lowered the upper half of his body and rested his waist on his chest and arms.

 

“Like this is perfect, love.” He compliments, rubbing himself a bit against the others lace. It was all wet at this point, probably a mix of lubricant, cum and precum. His own lingerie has hanging low, covering his balls only. He squeezes and massages the other vocalists ass, and then he pushes inside. He goes in so easily, and so he doesn't hold back.

 

His pace is slower than Seungcheol, but each movement has a purpose, strong and long and getting deep within each time.

 

Joshua breaks again, face being pressed against the bed and drooling a bit in the process. He takes long dragged breaths, but it doesn't seem like it's enough to fill his lungs. He curls his fingers on the sheets, gripping them tightly. He had been pushed so far already that he knew he wasn't going to last long.

 

The entire time, the rapper watched with parted lips. It had been only like ten minutes since he came now, but he knows he's going to get hard. It's impossible not to, when he's watching Joshua whimper like this and Jeonghan groan and moan and fuck the other so effortlessly.

 

Joshua starts rolling his hips too, humping the bed in the process. He isn't called out for it, so he guess it was okay if he did. He feels Jeonghan fucking him faster, and he starts to gasp for air as he feels him rub against his prostate more than once, “ _Fuck_ , _fuck, Hannie, baby, I'm— gonna come_ , I'm gonna come.”

 

The other was so used to the other babbling in English, that he understands by now what he was saying. He grins, hips rolling even faster, “Come for me, baby.”

 

Seungcheol is masturbating now, stroking himself to the sound of Jeonghan's skin slapping Joshua's, their moans, and of course, the sight.

 

Joshua cries out and comes, hips jerking violently against the bed, but he's held back by Jeonghan, who isn't letting up yet, fucking him through his orgasm and even after that.

 

“Just a bit more…” He whispers, knowing that the other was being overstimulated at this point.

 

Seungcheol is squeezing and tugging at his cock at this point, and when his eyes are met by Jeonghan's, he moans out— that gaze, the expression in his face was really something. He watched as his boyfriend kept going, but it was obvious he was about to finish, his movements were so messy and followed no rhythm. Joshua was still moaning, or rather whimpering. This, all of it— it was probably the only thing he was going to be able to think about for several nights ahead.

 

“I'm— gonna fill you up, baby, gonna fill you up.” When Jeonghan finally comes, he does so with a high pitched moan, eyes clouding with lust until they simply close, his hands squeezing his boyfriend's ass cheeks as he releases inside him as well. It takes a good twenty seconds, but he finally pulls out and lies down by his side, except he's laying on his back and glancing up at the group’s leader with a tired, satisfied smile. “You can come all over my panties, babe…” he bites on his bottom lip, trying to look as inviting as possible.

 

Joshua turns around, faced still flushed red and expression showing he was completely, absolutely wrecked. He still looks at Seungcheol, though, and at how he approached them both to straddle the other's lap and continued jerking himself off, even rubbing down against Jeonghan's thighs.

 

Jeonghan smirks, “Come on, Cheolie. Make me prettier with your cum.”

 

Seungcheol feels his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he closed his eyes for a moment. He was masturbating while his boyfriends, well fucked and satisfied, watched. Naturally, it doesn't take much more and he's releasing for the second time, all over Jeonghan's thighs and lingerie, tainting the already wet and dirty underwear.

 

After that, it's a mess of limbs as the rapper lies down between the other two, and he scoots them both into his embrace. They're disgustingly dirty and sticky, and he doesn't think the room has had a scent of sex this strong before, but he wants to take a couple of minutes to just bask in.

 

He leans in to kiss Joshua's cheek, his temple, the tip of his nose, hearing him sigh happily, with a faint chuckle. He feels Jeonghan cuddling onto his neck after unclipping the collar and taking it off, then kissing all over his skin, so he giggled.

 

Definitely, this hadn't gone anywhere close to how Seungcheol had pictured it. It didn't mean he enjoyed it any less, or that he would change a single thing. Even if they had made a mess much bigger than what could be considered absolutely necessary, if the thought of standing up to go shower and having to change the sheets was dreadful, he didn't regret a second of it.

 

All three of them cramped in the shower was just as messy, but they made it work. They especially helped Joshua clean up, with Seungcheol holding him for support and Jeonghan helping him wash his thighs and legs properly. There's a lot of  kissing, giggling and sweet talk in the process, and Seungcheol feels his heart swell with all the good feelings one could possibly feel in the span of fifteen minutes.

 

When they go back to the room, Jeonghan goes to remove the sheet, while Seungcheol brings in a clean one and Joshua gathered clean underwear for each of them.

 

Doing the bed is easy between three people, so in a couple of minutes, they can all lie down together, sandwiching Jisoo this time, limbs wrapped around him loosely.

 

“You’re too warm.” The shortest of them sighed against Seungcheol’s skin as he leans against his chest.

 

Seungcheol pats his hair back, gently so, “Of course… you’re too close. You're making me even warmer.”

 

Jeonghan shushed them, snuggling closer to Joshua’s back, his hand reaching Seungcheol’s abdomen and resting there. He closes is eyes, and he really expects them both to shut up and let him get his very well deserved sleep, “Goodnight.”

 

Seungcheol smiles to himself. He doesn't think he ever feels as complete, satisfied, and happy, as when he is when he gets to keep the other two men close to him like this, in total silence.

 

_Blissful, indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> yikes fellas i'm back with a poly pwp and this was way messier than originally intended. please leave kudos and comment if you enjoyed it ♥


End file.
